


Arachnophobia

by DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil), PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/pseuds/DarkWarriorProgram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone thinks that's the worst case scenario. But little did Akira Kurumiya know that just that would actually be better than what actually happened to him that fateful night...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 5





	Arachnophobia

"Ren.....I can't...can't live like this. Besides...no one needs me. They....We're identical twins. They have you. Someone who's normal. No one needs the freak who turns into a gigantic spider."  
"I need you."  
"...Why? Why do you need me? I'm nothing but a freak, now. A monster. Everyone's scared of me when I transform. Why not just...make it easier on everyone? So you don't have to suffer with me as a burden anymore...?"   
"Because I love you. You're my twin. My brother." Ren begins to cry. "Please come home..."  
"Ren, I don't want to live like this. I'm just a burden on you and you know it."  
"Don't you remember what we promised when we were younger, Akira...?"   
"I do. But. Things are different, now. I didn't have this goddamn curse back then. I can't do this anymore...."  
Ren took a fews steps toward his brother at the same time as Akira took a step forward to balance precariously on the edge of the cliff. "...I'm sorry... I hope that...one day....you'll forgive me for this..." Ren rushed forward as Akira shifted his weight forward and began to fall in an effort to catch him; only to come short as he fell to his death.   
"AKIRAAAAA!"  
The silence of the night was broken by a scream of horror, heartbreak and grief.   
Adrenaline pumped through Ren's veins as he ran back down the cliff to the bottom. He'd prepared himself for the sight of his brother- his twin- lying dead. He hadn't prepared for actually being able to feel a faint heartbeat beneath his fingertips when he instinctually checked for a pulse.  
"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ren shouted, praying Sojiro heard him from where ever he was behind him. His ears rang as time simultaneously rushed passed him and went in slow motion. 

The next thing he became aware of was the paramedics pushing him out of the way as they worked to quickly load him in the back of the ambulance. Ren stood there frozen until Sojiro placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and lead him to the car to follow the ambulance. His fingers shook as he texted the group.  
Ren: Akira...  
Ren: He jumped  
Ren: We're heading to the hospital  
Ann: oh my god  
Yusuke: I will head there immediately  
Makoto: I'm heading your way also  
Haru: I am as well. I can have my driver pick everyone up  
Yusuke: That is much appreciated  
Makoto: Thank you, Haru  
Ann: thanks Haru  
Ann: Where's Futaba?  
Futaba: ....  
Haru: I'll have my driver come get you also Futaba-chan.  
Futaba: ty  
Ren watched the conversation with an apathy he was unfamiliar with as he sat in the hospital's waiting room. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. "Ren! How is he? Do you guys have any news yet?" Ryuji was standing in front of him with a woman, probably his mom, walking toward them. Ren looked up at Ryuji, but his expression was void. Emotionless, except for his eyes, which were red and slightly puffy.   
"I...I tried to-I...I couldn't..."  
Ren buried his face in his hands as he felt a fresh wave of sadness hit him. Sojiro rubbed his back, but there was no mistaking that the old man had clearly shed a few tears himself. He could feel Ryuji sit in the spot next to him, but other than that, he had tuned the world out again. He knew the damn bastard was behind bars, now, but Shido better pray he never saw Ren again. Ren didn't care.. If he ever saw his face, he wouldn't hesitate to put him through as much pain and suffering Akira had gone through. He was bought out of his thoughts once again when multiple footsteps ran over.  
"How's everything going?"  
"How is he?"  
"Is he okay?"  
"What happened?"  
Multiple voices overlapped, all of them filled with concern. Ren glanced up at the others, everyone's eyes red and faces stained with tear tracks, many still falling.   
"No news yet," Sojiro said, rubbing Ren's back again.  
The rest of the thieves sat down all around the waiting room near Ren and Sojiro. Ryuji sat down on the bench on the other side of Ren and Futaba on Sojiro's. Haru and Makoto grabbed four of the chairs nearby and moved them near the others. Ann mumbled a thank you and Yusuke gave a grateful nod toward the girls. Silence stretched on for what seemed like years before Yusuke asked the question that everyone was thinking.  
"Do you know why he did this?" Yusuke's voice was barely more than a whisper but he may as well have been shouting with the absolute silence in the room. Ren's breath hitched as a new bout of tears started falling.   
"He-he said... you ha-have me s-so we didn't need h-him..." A sob escaped Ren's throat before he could stifle it. It broke the thieves' hearts to see one of their normally unshakable leaders so vulnerable and broken. To see him as the teenager he really was. All of them knew that Akira and Ren were the same age as them, but their demeanor made it easy to forget that fact.


End file.
